


An Eye Match

by DaniStark



Series: The Great SasuHina Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniStark/pseuds/DaniStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata on her very first day as Gryffindor's Seeker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye Match

She was really nervous.

It was a great responsibility, being Gryffindor seeker. She knew she had the talent, she was in the team after all but that was her nature: she was shy and anxious.

It didn’t help that they were going against Slytherin and their legendary seeker, Sasuke Uchiha.

He was known to be fast, strong and merciless. To him, winning was the most important thing and he had no problems using any means to achieve the victory. His confidence was outstanding, and he had a powerful, dark aura surrounding him that brought along fear and admiration.

And, on top of that, he was drop dead handsome.

In short, he was perfect.

And she was… she was…

Weak.Pathetic. Ugly, shy. A loser.

Her only (and only) talent was having Hogwarts best set of eyes. Her vision was outstanding. Her speed was acceptable and her ability with the broom was passable at best. Hinata didn’t even know why she had been invited to join the team. She didn’t know why she had accepted.

Her legs started to tremble and when she started to change.

Red and gold didn’t favor her pale complexion; if anything, they made her look paler, ever sickly so. But what made her freak out was the “HYUUGA” printed gold against the red of her uniform.  The weight of the responsibility of her role finally catching up with her.  
The team depended on her.

***

It was getting really annoying. Since he had joined the team, Slytherin had yet to lose a match. It was so easy. It was never a challenge for him.

Tonight was a little different. Gryffindor had a new seeker. He really wanted to know if the new guy was good, because the others were just... terrible. Too slow, too weak.

_I really hope  this one turns out good. I would like a challenge._

Sasuke was, in a sense, tired. Being the best Quidditch  player since Harry Potter was a hard job, and he had many, many fans at Hogwarts.

He didn’t have a moment of peace. His fan were a bunch of crazy, obsessive girls that followed him everywhere (even in men’s bathroom), and he didn’t want that anymore. He wanted some peace.

So, he really hoped this one was a good one.

***

Hinata could hear the roar of the audience as Professor  McGonagall reached her to wish her good luck. She could literally feel the pressure around her increase rapidly, and the grounds tremble softly under her feet. The game was about to start and she was very, very nervous.

_Calm down Hinata. Just do your best._

***

Sasuke watched as the rival team closely, looking for the new addition. He couldn’t help a little laugh when he found her.

She was small and delicate. Her long hair floated with the wind, heavy bangs covering her eyes. But that wasn’t the most important thing he learned about her.

She was scared. She was petrified.

Sasuke chuckled Was that the new seeker? She was pitiful. He was so sorry for them already...

The balls were released, signaling the start of the game. The Uchiha watched, in awe, as the girl jumped with surprisingly grace on her broom, and flew, in search of the golden ball. Sasuke did the same.

As usual, the winged pome disappeared. But something unusual happened: the girl stopped, and was just there, staring at the sky.

Then, the most amazing thing happened.

Like bludgers, she seemed to fly through the sky, going straight to a random point. Intrigued, he went after her, just to find that she had, indeed, found the Golden Snitch.  
Soon he reached her, being so much faster and when he was only a few inches from the prized little ball, she looked down at him.

And his world stopped.

The girl has the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. To big pearls very expressive and very innocent. He could see she was clearly afraid of him. Her face was round and angelic, her lips pink like rose buds. She was so beautiful, the incarnation of everything that was good.

And he was, already, hopelessly in love with her.

She smiled sweetly at him as she caught the small ball.

***

Sasuke didn’t hear the roar of the audience. He didn’t hear his team’s complaints about losing.

All of his attention was, still, focused  on her.

And would forever be.

**Author's Note:**

> ....or "How to use a lot of adverbs in one text".Hahaha...
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Well, this is my second entry to the Musical Crossover Contest at [SasuxHina-FanClub](http://sasuxhina-fanclub.deviantart.com) . 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The theme here is Crossover and I chose Harry Potter. They are playing Quidditch, Sasuke for Slytherin (oh, a snake) and Hinata for Gryffindor (Lion... lion fists... I think you can see it here)...   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to keep it simple and short, so, no dialog here... Just a little ride inside of their minds...  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT (March 18, 2014)   
> So, I was really surprised when I got runner up on the contest. I'm so happy, thank you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, [Aisuryuu](http://aisuryuu.deviantart.com) drew an amazing picture for this piece, and you shoul all go and see it, because it's amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> It's here ==> [aisuryuu.deviantart.com/art/Pr…](http://aisuryuu.deviantart.com/art/Prize-Art-An-Eye-Match-SasuHina-441142386)
> 
>  
> 
> Hugs!  
> 


End file.
